Agasha Kurou
Agasha Kurou was a void and earth alchemist shugenja of the Phoenix Clan. He became the Agasha Daimyo in the late 12th century. Demeanor Kurou, son to Agasha Chieh, became known as a gracious, knowledgeable host and a good conversationalist, creating a network of friends and favors for his family. Imperial Histories 2, p. 282 Training One of his first sensei was an old woman who had been present at the ceremony where Hantei Naseru, who would become the Righteous Emperor, oversaw the treaty between the Lion and the Phoenix Clans. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 3: The Phoenix, by Nancy Sauer Colonies In 1198 Kurou journeyed to the Colonies. The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu traveled in the same caravan, but they did not have occasion to speak with him. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 1: The Crab, by Seth Mason He was greeted by Isawa Hinata upon his arrival to the Second City. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 3: The Phoenix, by Nancy Sauer The heat, the odd environment, the strange customs were all unsettling to a man with such a traditional education. Second City His first meeting was a total disaster. Kitsu Sorano left as soon their talk turned on the temple for the Asako Inquisitors the Pheonix were building in the Temple District. The Lion saw it as impertinent and unwanted, the Lion could not be trusted to defend the Second City, and so the Phoenix Clan had chosen to intervene. A second meeting with Kitsu Miro also did not succeed. After a brief conversation with Tsuruchi Samuru, Kurou realized there were people in the Second City who did understand what his clan was trying to do. P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 the Second City was plagued with riots caused by the influx of the mad dragon P'an Ku. Kurou knocked down one of the Fallen samurai, Shiba Toshisugo, and collected him for study. He immediately moved to meet the Elemental Masters Asako Chukage and Isawa Kimi. The Agasha had devised a way to remove P'an Ku's thrall from its victims. Coils of Madness 4, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Kimi began a ritual upon Toshisugo. During her meditation she felt the presence of P'an Ku itself, which angered with Kimi, made her collapse, blood slowly running from the corners of her eyes and dripping from her ears. Toshisugo recovered his sanity and rushed over to attend to her. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Defeat The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko and the eldest Empress' son, Iweko Seiken, announced in the Ivory Court that P'an Ku would be summoned in the Imperial District, to be banished from the mortal realm. Face the Madness, Part1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Married Kurou chose to strengthen Phoenix ties with the Crane and married a young artisan named Kakita Suena. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Rise of Jigoku The former Keeper of Void, Asahina Hira, had had visions warning that a terrible fate would come to pass. A small group swore they would stop it at any cost, and Kurou was among them. Libraries of Kyuden Isawa (Evil Portents Picture and flavor) Kurou shared some dreams with the prophet Kitsune Narako, who also was having dire visions. Thunderous Acclaim – Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Chris Hand The record that the Isawa family maintained of divinatory bloodlines had been stolen by a ronin and the group began to seek him. The Dawn of Onyx Edition: The Battle of the First Seal, by Shawn Carman See also * Agasha Kurou/Meta External Links * Agasha Kurou (The Shadow's Embrance) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders